


make it special

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, No Drama, One Shot, Sweet, well may be a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oikawa is terrified that iwaizumi and him going to different colleges are going to tear them apart & nothing will ever be the same.</p><p>this is based on a text post I saw on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make it special

Oikawa and Iwaizumi didn't even talk about which Uni that they want to go since he always thought they would go to the same one, like they did go to the same kindergarten, elementary school, middle school and high school so of course they will go to the same Uni as well. That should be so. That should be that way. Always together.

That's why it was a huge shock for him when Hajime said that he wants to go a different Uni, an Uni that away from where Oikawa lives. Away from his home, away from Oikawa.

For a few minute Oikawa thought that Hajime wants to run away from him, leave him behind, forget about him. And Iwaizumi probably could see that on Oikawa's face clearly because he suddenly grabbed Oikawa's hand and pull Oikawa close to himself. Give him a gentle kiss and a gentle smile that he doesn't show too much.

_"This doesn't means we will grow apart."_

_"This doesn't means we will tear apart."_

_"This doesn't means we won't see each other."_

_"This doesn't means nothing will ever be the same."_

_"Believe in me."_

_"Believe in yourself."_

_"Believe in we."_

_"Everything will be okay."_

_"Everything will be even better."_

_"This distance will make me stronger."_

_"This distance will make you stronger."_

_"This distance will make ys stronger."_

_"Will teach us to be one although we're away from eachother."_

_"And when it's time for us to be together again, we will never be apart after."_

_"We will live together."_

_"We wil grow up together."_

_"We will grow old together."_

_"I don't plan to let go of your hand."_

_"I don't want to let go of your hand."_

_"I want to wake up next to you every damn morning."_

_"I want to wake up with your scent."_

_"But I also want to go that Uni."_

_"I want to do it for myself."_

_"I think that Uni is the best for me."_

_"For my goal."_

_"For my future."_

_"For my future that I want to share with you."_

_"I don't want to have any regets."_

_"Let me do it Oikawa."_

_"Let me do it for us."_ said Iwaizumi. He was looking at Oikawa's eyes. With a loving look.

How unfair. Like after hearing all those words, he would dare to stop him. He would try to stop him. He still have doubts and fears and unfortunately they can't disappear with words. No matter how sweet are they. In the end they are nothing but words. They can't be trusted. Even tough Iwaizumi Hajime is the one says them, a person that always keeps his words, his promises. The most honest person Oikawa Tooru knows in his life.

_"Okay."_

_"Do it for yourself."_

_"Do it for me."_

"Do it for us." said Oikawa. Didn't mean it, although he wanted to say those words from botton of his heart but he couldn't. He can't imagine even a day that Hajime is not with him. Hajime is not there for him. Hajime is somewhere else. Somewhere away from him.

It's too painful to think. It's too painful to imagine. It's just too painful for him.

But Oikawa has to let Hajime do it cause or else some day Hajime could blame Oikawa for that. Some day they could fight about it. And it's too risky. It's something very important and he can't be selfish. He can't let his fears destory something he loves.  
  
Two weeks after this talk, Hajime moved to an apartment that close to his Uni

\-------------------

At first Hajime would come to see him every weekend. He would call Oikawa every day. He would text him every hour. But little by little he come to see him less, he call him less, he text him less. Oikawa knows it's only because he's too busy with his studies and with his club plus not long time ago Hajime got a part-time job. He didn't even time for breathe. He only sleeps for 3-4 hours. Oikawa knows because he's also busy but he can't help but feel lonely, He can't help but want Hajime next to him, he can't help but want to touch Hajime, want to feel him. Forget about seeing him, he could not even hear Hajime's voice for two damn weeks. And he just can't handle it anymore but he doesn't know what to do. He doesn't to go and whine about it. He doesn't want to be an annyoing person. He doesn't want to bother Hajime when he's already doesn't even have time.

But this weekend is Oikawa's birthday and he probably could not see Hajime. It will be first time that they won't be together on his birthday. Will be the first time he will celebrate his birthday without Hajime next to him. Without Hajime making him feel like he is the most special person in the world. Oikawa Tooru loves his birthdays cause Iwaizumi Hajime makes them special, make them unforgettable, make them an important day. Without him it's just another day. It's just an ordinary day.  
\-------------------

Oikawa called Hajime a few time but he didn't answer, he text him dozens of times  
but Hajime didn't reply any of them.

 ** _"He is not coming."_ ** Oikawa thought.

Hajime did say before he was too busy this weekend. He was too busy he even forget about Oikawa's birthday.

\-------------------

For his birthday his friends throw a party for him, his high school and his uni friends was there for him. For the celebrate his new age. But the most imporant person wasn't. The only person he wanted to see wasn't there.

He was getting really drunk. ** _"Not good."_ ** Oikawa thought.

 _"I think, it's time to stop."_ said Hanamaki. He take Oikawa's glass.

"Remember what happened the last time you got drunk." said Matsukawa.

The last time he got drunk was again because of Hajime. He said he will come and see him but in the end somethings happened and he could not. It wasn't Hajime's fault but Oikawa was really looking for it. Looking for the time that they could spend together. So when he didn't come, he was really hurt. He wanted to forget. He wanted to forget about Hajime and he go to a bar with Hanamki and Matsukawa and got durnk. He was saying;

**_"I'm going to end this."_ **

**_"I can't continue this anymore."_ **

**_"It's too much for me."_ **

**_"I'm going to break up with him."_ **

All night long. He kept say those words. And wake up with a girl next to him at the moring. Had a really bad headache. He was freeze. He tought he was going to die. He thought he lost everything. He thought he lost Hajime. Then he realize both girl and him had clothes on. Nothing happened. He did nothing wrong. He run away before the girl wake up.

Matsukawa or Hanamaki or Oikawa didn't tell anything about that night. They didn't say a single word.

\-------------------

 _"What happened the last time Shittykawa got drunk?"_ asked Hajime.

Oikawa almost cried right away he saw Hajime.

_**"He's here."** _

_**"He's really here."** _

_**"He did come."** _

_**"He didn't forget."** _

_**"He still cares." Oikawa thought.** _

_"Silly things."_ said Oikawa

He hugged Hajime tightly. He finally could touch him. He finally could feel him. He finally could smell his scent.

 _"Nothing important to mention."_ said Oikawa.

Hajime laughed.

 _"Did you really miss me right?"_ asked Hajime.

 ** _"How cruel."_** Oikawa thought.

 _"Like you have no idea."_ said Oikawa.

 _"How unexpectedly honest."_ said Hajime.

 _"Probably because of alcohol."_ said Oikawa.

Hajime giggled.

_"Probably."_

Oikawa was still hugging him. He didn't want to let go of him.

 _"Time to let go?"_ asked Hajime.

 _"A little more."_ said Oikawa.

 _"Come one. Everyone looking at us."_ said Hajime.

"I don't give a fuck."

"Plus today is my birthday."

"I can do anything I want." said Oikawa.

 _"Spoiled brat."_ said Hajime.

 _"Don't me mean, Iwa-chan."_ said Oikawa. Oikawa didn't even realize how he missed to call him "iwa-chan"

_"Let's go."_

_"There is somewhere I want to take you."_ said Hajime. He touched Oikawa's hair. He he gently pat it and give a kiss.

Oikawa yearned for more. Oikawa yearned for more touch.

 _"Is that something pervert, Iwa-chan?"_ asked Oikawa. He had that stupid smile on his face.

 _"Shittykawa."_ said Hajime. Give him a puch on head.

Grabbed his hand.

 _"Sorry for stealing birthday brat."_ said Hajime.

Nobody looked bothered.

\-------------------

Hajime was still hold Oikawa's hand. It could be the first time they were holding hands and walk in the street without getting afraid. Without getting afraid of what people will think about them.

 _"Where are we going?"_ asked Oikawa.

 _"For now, to your apartment?"_ said Hajime.

 _"So, it is really something pervert after all? Oh Iwa-chan."_ said Oikawa.

 _"Shut up Oikawa."_ said Hajime.

_"You want to take a taxi?"_

_"It would be faster"_

_"Since seems like you can't hold anymore."_ asked Oikawa.

_"No! I want to walk with you."_

_"I want to talk with you while holding hands."_ said Hajime.

Oikawa's face truned red as apple. It was a good thing Hajime couldn't see Oikawa's face.

 _"Why did you get quiet suddenly?_  "asked Hajime.

 _"Did you miss my voice, Iwa-chan?"_ asked Oikawa.

_"Yes. Yes I did."_

_"I missed so much."_ said Hajime.

 ** _"Iwa-chan don't play fair."_** Oikawa thought.

_"Then---Then why didn't you call me?"_

_"Why didn't you call me even once for those past two weeks?"_ asked Oikawa.

Oikawa was about to cry. Hajime could feel it from his voice.

 _"Cause if I did I would come to see you."_ said Hajime.

_"What does that even mean?"_

_"YOU SHOULD HAVE COME TO SEE ME."_

_"DO YOU KNOW HOW ALONE I WAS?"_ asked Oikawa.

Oikawa wanted to let go of Hajime's hand. He was mad at Hajime. But he couldn't dare.

Hajime pull Oikawa close to himself. Oikawa was in his arms.

_"I didn't come because I needed to work."_

_"I needed work because I needed money."_

_"I needed money becuase I wanted to make your birthday special."_

_"I'm sorry leaving all alone. I know how alone and lonely you were because it's the same for me."_

_"But believe me, it's worth it."_ said Hajime.

Kissed Oikawa's lips. A simple kiss. So simple you can't even call that a kiss. But Oikawa was almost burning because of that kiss.

Plus he KISSED HIM IN THE MIDDLE OF DAMN STREET

 _"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THIKKING IWA-CHAN?"_ asked Oikawa.

 _"Nothing but you."_ said Hajime.

Tonight Iwaizumi Hajime was free and frearless. He doesn't give a fuck about others. For tonight. It's only him and Oikawa.

 _"We should go home and make you a suitcase."_ said Hajime.

 _"A suitcase? For what?"_ asked Oikawa.

 _"What do you mean for what? I don't think Oikawa Tooru would go to over abroad without at least a few suitcase right?"_ said Hajime.

Oikawa didn't get a single word. Oikawa didn't get what's he is plannig at all.

Oikawa stopped walking.

 _"Oikawa, what are you doing? We're going to be late."_ said Hajime.

_"To where? Where are we going? What are you doing?"_

_"Say it or I won't move."_ said Oikawa.

 _"Seriously?"_ asked Hajime.

 _"Seriously."_ said Oikawa.

 _"Please don't spoil it."_ said Hajime.

 _"Say it."_ said Oikawa.

_"Goddamit Shittykawa."_

_"Just for once can't you do as I say?"_ asked Hajime.

_"No."_

_"Not tonight."_

_"Not after speding weeks witout seeing you."_ said Oikawa.

 _"Fine but you will regret it."_ said Hajime.

_"I don't care."_

_"Spill it."_ said Oikawa.

"Fine!"

_"We're going to England, we have tickets for this morning and if you say yes we're going to marry at there. I planned everything."_

_"Are you happy now?"_

_"Do you have any idea how I try hard to keep it as a secret."_

_"Damn you asskawa."_ said Hajime.

Oikawa literally stunned. He couldn't even breathe for a few second. What he did hear is true? Is that real? Is that a dream?

_"M-M-Marry? Marriage?"_

_"We?"_

_"We're getting marry?"_ asked Oikawa. He didn't think his voice would come out.

_"Only if you also want to."_

_"Only if you say yes."_ said Hajime.

Like he could even say something else than "yes."

 _"I'm not dreaming right?_ asked Oikawa.

 _"Do you want a punch?"_ asked Hajime.

Oikawa laughed. He actually laughed after such long time.

 _"No, thanks."_ said Oikawa.

_"B--But,"_

_"What about our familes. What about our friends?_ askes Oikawa.

_"I did say it right?"_

_"I planned everything."_ said Hajime.

 _"Are we really going to do this?"_ asked Oikawa.

 _"Yes, we will."_ said Hajime.

 _"Is it okay? Is it okay for us to be together? Is it okay to be that much happy?"_ asked Oikawa.

_"Hey. I did promise you right?"_

_"Everything will be even better."_

_"We will live together."_

_"We wil grow up together."_

_"We will grow old together."_

_"I mean it every word, Tooru."_ said Hajime.

_"I really love you, Iwa-chan."_

_"I really love you so much."_ said Oikawa.

Hajime smiled. He knows it. He knows it well. He doesn't need to hear it but hearing those words make him feel so good.

_"Now everything is okay right?"_

_"We can go?"_

_"You can move?"_

_"Because we're going to late."_ said Hajime.

_"Yes. We can go."_

_"But it's all your fault Iwa-chan."_

_"If you tell me it since the beginning."_

_"I wouldn't blame you or suffer that much."_ said Oikawa.

_"If I tell you since the beginning it wouldn't be a surprise."_

_"I wanted to surprise you."_

_"I wanted to make your birthday special."_ said Hajime.

_"If you're with me, it's already special."_

_"You don't have to do anything."_ said Oikawa

 _"You say that everytime but wait a surprise form me."_ said Hajime.

 _"Don't be rude to your future husband Iwa-chan."_ said Oikawa.

 _"Future husband? So you're saying yes?"_ asked Hajime.

 _"I'm still not sure. So be nice to me."_ said Oikawa.

 _"Like I would let you say anything other than yes."_ said Hajime.

**_"Like I could say anything other than yes." Oikawa thought._ **

_"Say Iwa-chan. Can I see the ring?"_ asked Oikawa.

 _"Not until you say yes."_ said Hajime.

 _"So mean, Iwa-chan."_ said Oikawa.

  
But Oikawa will wait until they go to England and see everything Hajime planned for him. He will believe in him. He will believe in himself. He will believe in them. He will believe the words Hajime said back then. After all Iwaizumi Hajime is the most honest person Oikawa Tooru knows in his life. And will be his husband very soon. They will live together. They will grow up together. They will grow old together.


End file.
